the light of destiny
by darkheart45
Summary: Can elsword save this from destruction or he'll failed like in this world as well. uncover the mysteries that this new world has. we he find love once again or stay alone. plus can he find out how his panther really is. i hope you guys enjoy it


**I dont own elsword or it would be weird**

The Light of Destiny:

Elrios was once a peaceful land, until demons arrive to the land and lady El went missing. The balance was broken. The darkness begun to take over the land of Elrios, many lands,towns,villages began to fall demons was killing anything in there paths. My father was a great warrior whom people look up for guidance. We live in a peaceful village known as Ruben our family was always happy, until he got a letter from the main army of Velder telling him they needed him back in the battle field. That night my father told us he needed go somewhere far away for a couple of months. He wasn't sure when he was coming back. After day my family waited for his arrival but months went by we never got word from my father. A year later my mother begun to show signs of sickness. My sister and I begun to question her about her sickness. She told us that it wasn't bad it was a mild fever. But we found out that my mother was dying, in her final days she had told us the truth about our father fate. She told us that our father was call back to the army of Velder to fight in the war against demon's. He die projecting a village from a invasion of demons. After a few days my mother have pass always to a better life.

Years path my sister and I, stay in Ruben. We did everything together from sleeping to training, she was natural gifted in sword play. She was brave, strong, and smart. I looked up to her as a person and a as warrior. It was peaceful until we got attack by a demon general, came looking for the descended of the red hair knight, he charge towards me with the intent of killing. I block the attack but I was send back frying towards the tree intently knocking me out. Minutes later I woke up I saw my sister on her knees, breathing heavily. The demon towering her ready to kill her, I got up with all my might an launched my sword towards the demon, it struck him on the left arm, this gave my sister enough time to unleashed her strongest skill on the demon. This made the demon retreat back to the demon world, but leave us this message " this is not the last time you'll see, mark my words I'll destroy the descended of the red hair Knight, just you wait children your time it coming to your end". With that the demon left. Leave me injured and my sister burses up all over. We had a lot to think about what demon have told us, later that week my sister had told me she was leaving on a journey to get stronger. At first I was in shock but I understood why she was doing it. The next day she was getting ready to leave, I looked at her with sad eyes not wanting her leave but the decision was made. I just hope our parents would watch over her in her journey she going on now. I walk her to end of the Ruben forest, with tears in my eyes, I hug her not wanting to let her go. The same could be said for her, she looked worse than me.

" elsword don't cry, it will make it harder for me to leave you here in Ruben where it safe. Ill come back for you as soon as find the strength I'm looking for to protect us for any demon that might want to hurts us."

" I understand elesis that you have to do this on your own, don't worry about me I'll train harder than ever. So I'll be able to watch your back when you came back Elly".

Both siblings hug each other, but elesis something that shock her brother. She have kiss him on the lips. At first he did understand what happened.

"elsword, when I come back I'll explain why I did this, ok".

"Ok, I understand elly stay safe sister I'll be waiting for your return".

"Same to you, dear brother of mine may our parents watch over you. While I'm gone on my journey".

Elsword saw his sister leave the Forest, walking towards elders a major village that was close to Ruben. So he began to walk the opposite direction towards Ruben. As he walk deeper into the woods, he began to think how he will train to get stronger. While his sister is away on her journey, but something stab him for behind. Three claws pierce his body there was a shadowy figure behind. With a large grin on his face. The figure drop the boy leave him there to die of blood lost. With elsword final breath said " I'm sorry my dear sister I wouldn't be able to keep my promise I made with you". As he close his eyes letting the darkness take over his sight.

POV:

Destruction can be seen far and wide thru out the land nothing can seen only a endless darkness, can seen in the sky. A huge creature can be seen in the middle of the destruction and making havoc. A black mist surround him covering his body. a battle field fill countless bodies human, elves, machines, and demons, scatted around the view of it was endless. The demon god has been unleashed upon the world, it name is Sult. Many though it was only a legend, but no it was very real. As Sult continue to destroy any in path, he saw Three figures at far. it seem 3 of them survive, when they try to stop him.

A figure stood next one on his knees hugging someone on the floor. As a red Knight was on his knees hugging his lover which was mortally wounded. The figure next to him only watch how she could never get his attention she try with all her might that he look her way but there was always her, he never look at anyone else with those eyes fill with passion and love.

"MY LOVE PLEASE DON'T DIE, DON'T LEAVE ME".

"Elsword my love, please dont make that face, there nothing that can be done. my wound it to critical for me to survive it. I'm sorry i couldn't keep my promise". As his lover took her final breath.

 _"E_ lsword,we must leave now, he coming our way".

"no i refuse to leave her here".

Than a shadow tower over them, it was sult. he was already there, they was ready to battle but just a instant a they were caver ona black wave killing them on the spot.

SOMEWHERE IN SPACE:

In deep space, there was a cloak figure, watching a thru a small cube. The event that just happen. as he summon to orbs.

"Hmm I guess this time line couldn't be safe, well this one the leader die before he met his group. But this timeline has the worse to come. While out him they wouldn't make to karis, I guess I will get my hands dirty again, kukukuku. Let see elsword if your able to safe this world from destruction". While him holding two orbs on his hands.

"this is interesting, I never though you'll be here him. After all he choose her over you".

"I protect him where ever he is, I'll follow him any where he goes because I love him that much ill follow him to hell if needed".

"Kukukukuku will see, will see"


End file.
